Graystripe's Capture: Twoleg POV
by cath luvs cats
Summary: Graystripe's capture- told from the Twoleg's POV: intriducing Mr. Harris and Mr. Kerr- the twolegs. Note: I do NOT own the Warriors series! Oh, and yes, the Twolegs are supposed to be evil. And yes, I have read the Graystripe manga series.
1. Cages

Graystripe's capture from the Twoleg's POV

The man headed into the shed, where the captured feral cats were kept. As he walked into the shed, he was confronted from loud meowing and ferocious hissing.

_These cats must've never seen a person before,_ Mr. Harris thought as he picked up the cage closest to the door. _After all, they're feral cats._

The cage was heavier than he thought. The cat inside the cage was a small, golden she-cat who was hissing in rage and attempting to bite him through the cage. (Mothwing)Chuckling, Mr. Harris set the cage down, put on some gloves, and picked up the cage again. He carried the cage down to the road, where a truck with the back door open was waiting.

"Time to transport all those feral cats we found," the Mr. Harris's partner, Mr. Kerr said. "It's gonna be a mighty big job,"

"You can say that again," Mr. Harris laughed, then set the cage with the golden she-cat inside the truck. The terrified she-cat looked for a place to escape, but found none.

"We'll be taking all these cats to the local shelter," Mr. Kerr said. "Hopefully, people will adopt them, but I can't think of anyone who would adopt feral cats like these,"

"Who knows?" the Mr. Harris asked, then went back to the shed to get the other cats.

The second cage held another she-cat with tiny white paws. (Leafpaw)She was not as aggressive as the golden cat, but was snooping around the cage, looking for an escape route. When she was loaded into the truck, the third cat that the man went for had only one eye.

The Mr. Harris and Mr. Kerr loaded more and more cats onto the truck when suddenly, the heard loud, outraged hissing behind them.

A flame colored tom and another tomcat with a distinct gray stripe were leading a whol group of cats towards them!

Right away, the cats attacked. The gray-striped one scratched Mr. Harris's leg, leaving several bloody scratches. Howling in pain and surprise, Mr. Harris dropped the cage The cage fell with a crash and the door swung open. The cat inside jumped outside in one swift leap.

Meanwhile, the rest of the cats had gotten to the Truck. Mr. Harris and Mr. Kerr raced towards the truck, only to find that the feral cats who had come were biting the cages open and freeing all the cats they'd worked so hard to trap!

"NOOOO!" Mr. Harris and Mr. Kerr raced towards the truck. They were too late and all the cats had been freed. Suddenly, My. Kerr caught sight of the gray-striped cat trying to jump out and follow the rest of the cats.

"Not so fast, kitty!" Mr Kerr slammed the truck doors shut and the gray cat was trapped inside, meowing and yowling like crazy. Mr Kerr and Mr. Harris locked the truck doors, got inside the truck, and drove away.


	2. The Truck

"I think the kitty has woken up," Mr. Harris said, giving the gray cat a short glance.

The cat was awake. After a long stretch, the scared cat glanced around confused. When he saw the people there, he unsheathed his claws and let out a long hiss.

Mr. Kerr chuckled.

"Not a high chance of anyone adopting a nasty feral like this," he said snootily.

"I know someone who might," Mr. Harris said. "Remember Mr. Lowenstein, the man who works with us on Tuesdays and Mondays? The Lowensteins might want this cat,"

Then we go to the Lowensteins now," Mr. Kerr growled. He got into the car, but Mr. Harris grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey!" he yelled. "I never said you could decide who was going to own the cat!"

"But we are going to give the cat to the Lowensteins, aren't we?"

"Yes. Now get in!"


	3. The Lowenstein Family

**Note: The Lowensteins are not bad Twolegs. It was actually just Mr. Kerr and Mr. Harris who were mean. Well, I guess you could say that Mr. Lowenstein isn't very nice to Graystripe. Also, I'll try to make this chapter longer. Please review!**

They were at the Lowensteins' now.

Mr. Kerr and Mr. Harris stumbled out of the truck and opened the back door of the truck, where the gray cat's cage was.

Seeing the two men, the cat crouched down in fear.

Mr. Kerr grunted as he lifted the heavy cage, set it on the Lowensteins' large porch and rang the doorbell impatiently.

Mrs. Lowenstein opened the door. She was a tall, light-haired woman who was in her late thirties. Right away, Mrs. Lowenstein spotted the cat in the cage.

"Is that the cat we've been waiting for?" she asked.

"Yes," Mr. Harris answered in a low voice.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Lowenstein said.

A moment later, Mr. Lowenstein and their two children, seven-year old Larry and eleven-year-old Laura, came to the door.

"Oh, kitty!" Larry squealed. He reached his hand into the cage to pet the cat.

"No, Larry!" Mr. Lowenstein said. "That's a feral cat! That thing could have rabies and who knows what else? You are not to touch it until it gets its shots!"

Frightened, Larry snatched his hand back.

"Why don't we take the cat to the vet this afternoon?" Mrs. Lowenstein said gently.

"All right,"

"Okay, Davey," Mr. Harris said to Mr. Lowenstein. "Enjoy your new cat!" The two men went back to their truck, got in, shut the door and drove away.

The Lowensteins watched the two men drive away.

"Well, now what do we do?" Mr. Lowenstein questioned.

"We take him to the vet tomorrow," Mr. Lowenstein said before shutting the door.


End file.
